


And the murder division was alerted

by tothemovies (jarofactonbell)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, iruka just wants his kids to get along, pro tip pre teen ninjas do not want to be friends, they just want to fight each other, this game broke friendships rather than form them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jarofactonbell/pseuds/tothemovies
Summary: Iruka hosts a game of werewolf with the Konoha Twelve kids. Literal war breaks out. Friendships are broken forever. Someone had sold their souls to their ancient ancestor to know who's the werewolf.





	And the murder division was alerted

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write!!! i really want to thank @AshDioDS for dropping this into my DMs because wow, twelve and thirteen year olds playing werewolf is a teacher's worst nightmare and i'm here for it. i hope i did your ideas justice!! please drop more writing ideas in my messages, i will make fics out of them

Iruka thought it was a good idea. Thought it would be a lovely bonding experience for all of his kids, skittish, murderous and downright obsessed with one another. He thought it would bring them closer together. Bond them all as an enveloping entity, as a comforting blanket, casting protection over these young and guileless souls.

Wrong.

Completely, off the rack, gone off rails,  _incorrect._

Ino had already ditched her own body and took a round robin approach around their makeshift, egg-ish circle that was meant to be a round shape, in her soul possession jutsu. Shikamaru is simultaneously fending attacks away with his own shadow wisps and attempting to flip up the cards in front of him and in the middle, in a blatant attempt of cheating.

"Kids," he tries, to literally zero avail.

 _"I told you I was the seer first! You just claimed you're the seer after me!"_ Neji roars at Sasuke, who sits quietly fuming, the rare pink on his cheeks indicating the only sign of fluster for the entire afternoon.

Iruka wonders if he can take leave permanently now and change his name, move to Kumo, when his moderately-sized apartment building is scaled when twelve pre-teen ninjas-in-training level it in a raging fit of a round of Mafia.

Kiba screams when Lee starts to sway his way, crooking a finger accusingly. Hinata is using her Byakugan to investigate if anyone's chakra flow is lying to her. 

 

It starts out like this -

The graduating, and graduated, class of Konoha this year are on very rocky terms, not only with each other in their own tiny, three-man genin team, but with each other across the board. He, an ardent advocate of unity and collaboration, sharing strengths and building off each other, cannot stand with this. 

Since most of the kids don't actively hate him as much as they hate each other, he is able to wheedle a good majority to come to his apartment. The reasons were various, ranging wildly from further tutoring sessions on sealing, granting a free warm meal, a simple catch up session to see how they're faring outside of the Academy.

What's so good about genin teams is that one cannot be in dissent with the rest of their team. It's actually not possible to be a single entity in this three-man formation. Through sheer force of pre-teen annoyance prowess alone, everything must play out in accord to the will of the team. It's one of the oldest and most effective method of teaching about teamwork that an educator had come up with. One of the good things that the Nidaime did right. 

So the infamous Konoha Twelve gather, in a lump of pre-teen open hostility and glaring eyes. A few begin to reach for their kunai pouches, and that's when Iruka emerges from the depth of his apartment.

"Kids," he greets, way too cheerful for someone who almost missed his cue to step in and failed to prevent a crater being carved from this apartment block. "No fighting in front of my house."

It works like a charm. A lot of hands go down, retreat from sharp things and chakra flows taper off. It's mostly reinforced through their long years of exposure to him in the Academy, and the image of him being disappointed in them must have still prevailed in their little, still innocent minds. He herds all twelve kids in, greeting and complimenting each and every one of them, all are his kids though not by blood, and by the time Sakura toes off her sandals at the welcome mat and meekly closes his door for him, there is less of an openly murderous air.

Iruka got this. He's going to have them all be friends by the end of this.

"How have we all been?" He asks, still amicable - when has he not - and settles down in between Choji and Tenten. "How have missions been? Are you guys giving grief to your sensei?"

"No such thing!" Ino denies, as Sasuke glares, vehemently, at his teammates - "Yes."

He needs to talk more about friendship and comradeship with his future class, to avoid this situation entirely.

"Why are we here, sensei?" Tenten finally asks, the soul of reason, who reasonably is curious as to why the future of Leaf are all gathered in their old teacher's small guest room, all on the floor and in a vague shape of a circle.

"I just thought, since it's a while before the exams, and you're mostly on break, that we should have a day of bonding, play a few games, and part on good terms," he explains carefully, and catches a few eye rolls across the room. Shikamaru and Neji. Pain in his ass, thorn by his side. He has yet to bring them around.

"Uh, which game are we playing?" Kiba blinks. "I don't know if Hinata knows a lot, so you might have to run her through it."

Sakura raises a hand, leaning forward, eyes suddenly critical. "Is it a civilian game or a shinobi game? I might know one more than the other, I'm just saying before hand."

"This is such a drag," Shikamaru groans. "Any game that isn't  _shogi_ bores me."

Iruka pulls out the stack of nicely bound cards, hiding a smile as he pulls away the rubber band holding them all together, unknowing that he's about to enact war in his own home. 

"Trust me, Shikamaru, this is going to be an interesting ride for all of us. Sit up properly, Sasuke, we are all playing."

Sasuke sits up from his slouching position, too used to being told off for his posture, and blinks as he realised what he had just done. Naruto pores over the cards, curious, as he flips them over and reads what's on them, bumping into Choji who also pulls a few to himself, blinking at the sole title on the cards.

"Tanner, drunk," he reads, "what are these, sensei?"

"Oh!" Tenten claps her hands. "Werewolf!"

Sakura pumps a fist in the air. "I know this game!"

"Oh I know it too," Kiba says, quickly turning to Hinata to tell her of the rules and how to play. 

"Are you moderating, sensei?" Tenten shuffles a few cards in front of her into a stack and spreads it out like how he saw gambling tavern masters do - he slants a look of inquisition at her, but she provides no explanation at how she knows how to do That. It doesn't matter. More skills that aren't chakra related, the more use it would be to her. 

"Hmm, sit tight, kids, we're going to play a round of this. No complaints, alright, masters?" He levels a look at Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. "I'll explain the roles as we go along. The sole aim of this game to to catch the werewolf, who is our common enemy. Any failures to do so will result in them winning. We must protect the village. Are we clear on that?"

"So like interrogation," Ino  _ahs._ "I get it."

"This is a game?" Hinata puts up a finger. "It seems...a little much."

"One round," Iruka promises. "If you don't like it, you are welcomed to leave. Yes, Shikamaru, I just need your undivided attention for one game, and you may leave after if it bores you."

"How are you so confident that this will work?" Neji glares, evidently as doubtful of his questionable methods as the rest of the critics here. 

"Just a feeling," he shrugs. "Okay, everyone pick a card from the pile. We're going to start soon."

Iruka doesn't miss the quick flashes of eye conversations across the circle, as the kids debate between abandoning the game or just playing it through once and ditching it. Because the wide majority is in support of whatever Iruka does because he hasn't done any of them wrong, ever, so the reluctant few trudge along, with a lot of nasty eyes directed at their fellow teammates. Iruka settles back, and begins his narration. The chatter dies down, and the kids, with an eerie focus on the card in front of them, place eyes to the centre and to Iruka.

"Now pick up your card, take care that nobody else sees what your role is. Look at it and put it down in front of you."

He sees the gears beginning to run inside a few heads.  _If they play fast, get it done quick, then they can go,_ so a few have a determined edge to their mouths, as they sit back and strategise. 

Iruka gestures for all of the kids to 'sleep', as the game begins.

 

"Everyone, close your eyes. Werewolf, wake up. Look around for other werewolf, and if you are the only one, you can take a look at one card in the middle. Werewolf, close your eyes. Minion, wake up. Werewolf, put out a thumb to show yourself to the minion. Minion, close your eyes. Seer, wake up. You may have a look at another player's card, or two cards in the middle. Seer, close your eyes. Insomniac, wake up. View your own card. Insomniac, close your eyes. Troublemaker, wake up. You may exchange cards between two other players. Troublemaker, close your eyes. Drunk, wake up. Exchange your card with the card in the centre. Do not look at your new card. Drunk, close your eyes. Doppelganger, wake up. Look at any other player's card. You are now that role, in addition to the player with that role card. Perform the action necessary for your role. Close your eyes. Robber, wake up. Exchange your card with another player's card, and view your card. Robber, go back to sleep. And if you are the hunter, if you get the most amount of votes, the person you are pointing at dies. If you are the tanner, your aim is to kill yourself. Everyone, keep your eyes close, and move the card in front of you around."

He pauses, sits back, and lets them deal with things themselves.

Big. Mistake.

"Everyone, wake up!"

The kids wake up, and immediately Lee claims. "I'm the insomniac! I picked insomniac and I woke up as insomniac!" 

"But," Hinata points out reasonably. "Somebody might have swapped your cards, because Troublemaker or Robber might have taken your role."

Naruto and Chouji spend a long time consoling Lee and patting him back to normalcy. 

"We've only got minutes to find out who's the werewolf ~" Iruka singsongs. "I suggest you hasten it so our unwilling participants can leave."

"I heard shuffling from," Kiba cranes his head, looking right at Neji, "you, when the werewolf announcement was in effect."

"Surely that cannot be enough grounds to accuse me of being that role," Neji scowls, but is stunned into shocked silence when Shino speaks up, the first line of speech he had given in the entire day.

"Kiba has incredibly reliable hearing. I wouldn't dismiss his claims so easily."

"That's true," Naruto nods, finger under his chin. "He could detect people from countries away. Hearing inside this small room shouldn't be that much of a problem for him."

"How do I know that you're not a werewolf and you're just throwing wild guesses at me?" Neji turns back to Kiba, who holds up both of his palms.

"I'm just a simple villager, man, don't hound up on me. Once again, I said I heard it from your direction, but you're sitting next to Chouji and Sasuke. It could be one of them too."

"How are we sure that you're a villager?" Chouji squints at Kiba. "Prove it."

"If I could show you my card, I would, my man," Kiba admits ruefully. "But I can't. It's the game."

"Don't accuse people of things you're not even sure of!" Ino points a sharp nail at the dog boy's face. "You watch you, Inuzuka!"

"There is no logic in this game," Shikamaru despairs.  "We're just throwing wild suspicions to the wind and hope that we can catch the perpetrator."

"Tanner," Sakura clicks her fingers. "We have to stop that person from killing themselves too, but we can't do anything now until we find out who's who. I'll go first, I was the drunk, I exchanged my card to the middle and now I don't know what my role is."

"Oh!" Chouji clicks his fingers at the pink-haired girl. "I was the robber. I exchanged my card with yours, and I've got drunk. You're alright, Sakura."

They exchange a quick high five exchange, as Shino tries in vain to speak over the squabbling mess that is Ino and Kiba's mutual screaming fest. 

"Listen. Listen!  _OI!"_ They freeze momentarily, as Shino looms over them, tall and hooded. "I'm the troublemaker. I swapped both of your cards around. Just confirm your roles and move on."

"I'm the robber!" Ino emphatically declares. "And I took Lee's card. Now I'm the insomniac."

"So you're not the werewolf or the tanner, okay, done," Tenten waves her aside. "Stop fighting. I need to ask something over here. Chouji, you said you're the robber first, and you took Sakura's card, yeah? And it's her card, exactly?"

Chouji can only nod, but walks himself into the trap Tenten set up.

"The card she has being...?" Sasuke joins in the conversation, brows drawn up. 

"Drunk? That's what she has previously?" The boy is wide eyed, as his peers stare at him deeply.

"Bah!" Naruto throws up a hand. "Suspicious!"

"Doesn't the drunk swap their card with one in the middle?" Hinata shyly raises a hand. "Why would her card still be one of the drunk?"

 _"Hook, line and sinker!"_ Kiba claps his hands. "Damn, you walked into that one, boy!" 

Chouji is stuttering an explanation when Hinata zeroes in on Sakura, who seems  _too calm_ for an interrogation just people away from her. 

"Sakura-chan," the girl whispers, softly, but deadly. "Is Chouji a werewolf, in your learned opinion?"

Anyone with working brain cell knows that 'learned opinion' is shinobi speech for 'you know jackshit', and Sakura, while not a practicing kunoichi since birth, is one who has functioning brain cells. She shakes her head solemnly.

"He is acting too honestly for one out there to harm the village. Perhaps a henchman, but not the real perpetrator."

Hinata's Byakugan is in full force. Sakura is very good at controlling her chakra flow. Nothing suggests that she is lying, but then again that statement is also very broad. 

"She's right," Shikamaru sits up, frowning hard. "Chouji is drawing attention to himself to much for him not to be a tanner. I suggest that we lay off him for now, because the werewolf wouldn't act this way."

"Are you covering for him, Mister Werewolf?" Ino turns her gaze onto him, sharp cerulean eyes pinpointing dead centre. 

"Why would I not cover for my own teammate?" He shoots back.

"Minion," Naruto whispers loudly. "Sounds like a minion to me."

"And why would a minion protect a tanner, little Naruto?" Neji mocks him. "You're quick to throw that around."

"I've played this before, with the ANBU guards. Minions are always quick to jump to people's defence, with logic as well. It seems a little suspicious that nobody else had other people defending themselves and then suddenly Chouji has Shikamaru and Sakura defending him. I'd say that it's a pact, and one of them is a werewolf," Naruto reasons.

"I think that's the most logic I've heard coming out of you in a while, Naruto," Ino marvels, as Tenten claps. "Seems suspicious."

"I have to play seriously!" The blonde protests. "And I'm not defending anyone. In this game, the trajectory is either self-defense or open offence. I accuse, and then I defend. That's how it plays out."

"He's correct," Tenten points. "General observations about behaviours cannot be telltale signs of guilt. Just because someone speaks doesn't mean they have something to covet. Paranoia cannot be your guiding tool to finding out the werewolf."

"Also Naruto is kinda incapable of lying," Sasuke forces out, hand smothering his face.

Hinata and Sakura let out loose peals of nervous laughter, because  _they know._ Oh how they know. 

"What role are you, Naruto?" Shino leans over.

"Me? I'm drunk, man."

"Gah, so who's who?" Shikamaru pulls at his hair. "I hate it when all the pieces aren't here."

"One of you is lying," Kiba points a finger accusingly between Naruto and Sakura. "Can't be two drunks!"

"There is a doppelganger," Shino points out. "Any number of role can be replicated."

Sakura swivels around to Naruto, stationed at her left. "Wouldn't it confirm my role as a drunk or a doppelganger if Naruto too is a drunk? Because he would copy me if he is the copycat, and he is claiming drunk, after me, so therefore -"

She doesn't get to finish, because Shino speaks out again - "A drunk would have to exchange their cards to the ones in the middle. If Naruto is the doppelganger, and he is copying what you are doing as a drunk, after you had swapped your card, wouldn't that mean that you weren't the drunk to begin with?"

Shikamaru starts with the Finger Pointing.  _"Suspicious!"_

"Shikamaru, that's really over the top," Shino tuts. 

"One of them is the werewolf, trust me," the boy insists, and Shino can't hear the rest as Another Thing starts on the other end of the Happy Circle.

Neji taps the floor in front of him. "I'm the seer, and I looked in the middle. Two on both sides, it's mason and villager."

"What a complete coincidence," Sasuke drawls, coming out from his perpetual emo corner. "I'm the seer too, and that's," he taps the card that Neji labelled as 'mason', "mason. The middle is an insomniac card."

"Who's lying?" Ino pores over their faces. "That's it, I'm going 'round and possessing people -"

"Ino, no," Iruka says, a second too late. Ino's own body falls limp onto Chouji's shoulder and he holds her up with difficulty, as Ino hops around the people in their circle. 

"Where is she now," Naruto looks around, a hand on his card, as he sees the wisp of shadow inching closer. "Shikamaru, that's cheating."

"I just want to finish this stupid game quickly," the boy grouses from his seat, hand clapped together in the signature Nara shadow possession jutsu. 

"You're playing it a little too underhanded," Naruto grits, chakra flaring, hand still on his card.

"I'm going to call the game to a stop if you all don't behav -" Iruka attempts to intervene, and twelve pre-teen, mass destructive demons turn to him and hiss a unanimous  _No, sensei._

"Two more minutes, sensei!" Tenten begs, as she avoids the kunais Neji embeds before her. "Neji-kun, that's not very nice."

"Where did Ino go now?" Hinata wonders. "And also, who was the insomniac if Lee wasn't?"

Her question falls to oblivion as Kiba screams when Lee starts to sway his way, crooking a finger accusingly. Watching carnage unfolds before him, Shino nods and hums as Hinata starts up her Byakugan again to investigate if anyone's chakra flow is lying to her. 

"Hinata, I forgot to ask, what role were you," he mutters to her, from the corner of his mouth.

"Robber," she mutters back, "I took -"

Nobody knows whose card she took, because unexpected war erupts between Neji and Sasuke, to which no one knows who is correct. 

 _"I told you I was the seer first! You just claimed you're the seer after me!"_ Neji roars at Sasuke, who sits quietly fuming, the rare pink on his cheeks indicating the only sign of fluster for the entire afternoon.

 _"I confirmed your stupid cards!"_ Sasuke seethes back.  _"Why are you screaming at me?"_

"Wouldn't that just mean one of you is a copycat?" Naruto hums.

 _"You're way too calm!"_ Shikamaru grouches from his seat.  _"Kill him!"_

"Because I confirmed a position that's not my own? What would I gain from it?" The blonde laughs, all genuine and sunshine and happiness. "I think you're too suspicious, Shika. You sure you're not hiding anything yourself?" 

_"I'm a stupid villager!"_

Sakura screams as Ino probably makes her way to her and in an air punch, punting her back to her body.

"Stop doing that!" The pink-haired girl gasps. "That's an invasion to privacy!"

"Tell me your secrets!" Ino hisses, like a feral cat.

Iruka thinks that this is enough and he raises a hand. Neji and Sasuke are openly glaring at each other, their  _dojutsu_ flaring. Shikamaru has abandoned his jutsu and is just outright screaming at Naruto. Kiba is still trying to get Lee off his shoulder and Tenten is surveying everything with a hard eye, as if she knows something.

"One more minute. Choose your werewolf now," he tells the squabble of children.  

"Hinata, I know Chouji isn't the Robber, but," Shino whispers over everything else. "Who's the insomniac?" 

"You can't just believe whatever these two anger management morons are spilling!" Ino points vicious fingers to Sasuke and Neji, crush be damned. She has a game to figure out of. "They could be pulling your feet!"

"Vote Naruto!" is all Shikamaru contributes to the conversation.

"Just because he's calm doesn't mean he's the werewolf?" Kiba reasons, above them all. 

"A lot of people are calm!" Naruto chimes in, too cheerily.

"Half a minute!" Iruka calls out. 

"Argh, so confusing!" Lee despairs. "Vote now and end our agony!"

"Hands up if you're voting for Neji!" Tenten gleefully suggests, in which Sasuke and Naruto, along with Sakura, Lee and Tenten, put their hands up.

 _"I'm your teammate!"_ Neji professes. "Where is your sense of loyalty?!"

"You're so defensive that it's suspicious," Lee reasons.

"Also this is payback," Tenten grins. "Stop being mean to us, Neji-kun."

The Hyuga boy shuts up, sits down and stews quietly.

"Anyone else? I'm suggesting Shikamaru," Ino drapes herself over Chouji's shoulder, like a dangerous snake. "Or Tenten. I'm so suspicious of y'all. Make them own up."

"All I've done was be reasonable," Tenten acquiesces, palms in the air.

"And all he's done is scream and try to cheat," Naruto puts in his two cents. "Bye, bye, Shikamaru-chan."

Unsurprisingly, more people vote for Shikamaru. Iruka is about to call it close, call it a day, never do it again, before Neji slams the ground in front of him and stares right ahead at Tenten.

"Werewolf," he hisses.

"I wish, Hyuga-kun," she winks back.

"And game!" Iruka stops them. "No more fighting. You have picked your two, and now we will have them reveal their cards."

The ongoing squabble lulls to a stop and breaks out in hysterics as Shikamaru flips his card over to reveal that he was, indeed, a villager all along.

Ino and Naruto react by laughing outright at his face. Shikamaru makes several murderous gestures in the shinobi shorthand, a lot of which are  _You watch yourself today, I'm coming for you_ at his teammate and friend. Ino and Naruto shrugs the threats off as they give each other high fives. 

Neji's reveal is even funnier. He was, indeed, the seer, all along.

Lee immediately apologises. Tenten shrugs and tells him that he should have advocated harder and not with his foul words. 

"So who's," Chouji blinks, "who's the werewolf?"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Sasuke sourly tells him, as he flips his card over to reveal Doppelganger to the shocked majority.

 _"Naruto!"_ Shikamaru screeches. _"You!"_

Naruto flips open his card to reveal Robber, sporting a grin as Shikamaru howls in abject betrayal.

"I took your card," Hinata says, righting her padded parka. "You were -"

She turns over her own card. It says Tanner.

"Gotcha!" He crows, as everyone sits back, breathes, and utters a singular  _Yo what the fuck just happened._

 _"Excuse me,"_ Ino coughs. "May I just represent everyone and say, Yo, Naruto, how the fuck, dude? How? What?" 

"Good thing nobody killed me," Naruto winks at Shikamaru. "Otherwise I would've gotten what I wanted." 

"Oh my god," Shikamaru turns to Sakura. "You. You're the werewolf. I knew it."

With a lot of glee, she turns the incriminating card over, yipping as the smartest boy in their cohort despairs over how he got thrown off from deducing that she is the killer all along.

"Is there another werewolf, or -" Ino turns to Iruka, who nods. Another one. The shocking one.

"What are you, then?" Neji points at Tenten. "Surely she is the second werewolf."

With no less amount of glee, Tenten reveals the fact that she has, indeed, not been the werewolf, but rather, the Hunter.

"You would have died either way, Neji," she sings, victorious. "Very good teamwork, Lee."

Lee despairs for a long time, professing long hours of gruesome training, and tries to repent by flipping over his card. It is an incriminating Villager.

"Ah ha!" Kiba crows, then. "Wait, what. I thought I was the second villager."

"So what's in the middle," Tenten frowns. "Don't we have too many villagers?" 

"Swapped 'im," Ino twirls a finger in her ponytail. "Him and Kiba, did a swappity swap."

Kiba peeks under his card, the one labelled Insomniac. "Yeah, so, Uchiha, you told us there is an Insomniac in the middle. Was that bad eyesight or like -"

Sasuke, like a man who just remembered something he did wrong back when he was six and didn't know anything, blinks into the aether. 

"I looked at Kiba's card and I mucked up the order. When Neji claimed those things, I just followed along and said what he said, but with Insomniac because my brain is weird."

There are boos and bouts of  _Sasuke, come on!_ from his classmates and teammates, but they're all fond and exasperated calls, and they all watch on as Sasuke, in a rare gesture of human decency, apologises to Kiba who accepts it with easy grace. 

"Was there a drunk at all?" Chouji wonders.

"Wait, hold," Ino pushes her headband into his hand and flips the cards in the middle over. Mason, mason,  _drunk._ "Huh."

"Whoever claimed drunk, y'all some slipper bastards," Naruto clicks his tongue. "Oh, so the second werewolf must be -?"

He winks at the werewolf, who nods back in acknowledgement. He catches Ino's eyes too, who winks at him. She knows who it was, and she played along with him. She was just there to breed pure chaos. What a dangerous creature.

"Wait, hang on," Kiba backpedals. "Who claimed that they were troublemaker at the very beginning and stole it from Ino, and told me that my card was swapped with her?"  

Shino slides his card to the centre, in front of everyone's suddenly focused eyes, and flips it over. 

Werewolf.

 

Iruka almost got an eviction notice because the sheer amount of screaming that broke the decibel scale, emitted from his living room, alerted his neighbours, who filed in complaints with the police force  _and_ the murder division because the screaming sounded like  _bloody murder._

"Sensei!" Six kids turn to him, big eyes and innocent faces at full blast. "Can we play this again?"

Ino purses her lips. "Pretty please, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka thought that this wouldn't work out. He was acting in blind faith. But even Sasuke and Neji are joining in the amassing number of kids begging him to host another Werewolf session, with Shikamaru demanding that next time they listen to him, so he pats all of their heads, smiling.

"How about we make this a weekly thing?"

The murder division was alerted twice that day, because of the Scream, Encore. 

**Author's Note:**

> did you figure out who was the werewolf in the end?
> 
> find me on social media: [twitter](https://twitter.com/tacobell_com), [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/jenny_benny) and [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tacomakers-central)


End file.
